my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Liberation Front
Introduction The Human Liberation Front is a anti quirk organization. It's goal is to take back the world from the Infected. The members of the Human Liberation Front want to return control over earth back to the normal people, aka the Quirkless. How they do this however is a fearsome debate inside of the organization. Currently there are three factions. The Hammer, The Pill, and The Ship. Factions The Human Liberation Front is split into three factions. The first is the Hammer. As their name applies members of The Hammer simply want to eliminate all people with quirks and take the world back though brute force. The Pill are people people who want to find a "cure" to the quirk problem. They want to create a counter virus that will remove quirks from everyone or create hormones that can be placed in food to prevent babies from being born with quirks. The last is the Ship faction. The ship faction think that humanity stands no chance of either curing the infected or beating the infected in a war. They want to build a spaceship and form a colony on another planet. From their point of view Humanity can only be saved by separating themselves from the infected. Organization The Human Liberation Front is organized into seven Branches. Each Branch works on a different continent and run their operations on their continent. Inside of every branch their are chapters. These chapters are bound to a major nation and operate within it's boarders. Depending on the Chapter things can be separated down even further into cells, and from cells into teams. The Japan Chapter is currently being run by Junko Mizushima. She has taken her chapter and woven it into a company by the name of Cyber Storm Industry. The company works on a myriad of business ventures, from developing robotics to food transport. Each branch of the company was developed with the idea of being used as a cover to HLF actives. Her actual HLF organization is split into five branches. The Finance Branch, The Security Branch, The Research and Development Branch, Transport Branch, and the Genealogical Branch. The Security Branch is where the soldiers of HLF are found. They train to secure HLF resources, eliminate intruders, and prepare for war if it ever comes. Many of the members of this branch are Hammers. The Finance Branch focus on keeping the books of the organization right, and making sure their transactions can not be tracked. They also employ thieves and criminals to earn extra money to pay for all the expenses of the other branches. Members of this Branch favor the The Ship or The Hammer. Research and Development Branch are what their name sake suggest. They research new weapons and develop them to be used by soldiers. They favor the Hammer. Transport Branch deals with the movement of supplies and resources. They also assist in escorting goods along side Security. They Favor the Ship.The Genealogical Branch is considered the most important branch in the organization. They keep track of all the quirkless people in japan and watch for contamination in the bloodlines of HLF's members. They are considered the secret police of the HLF as the best soldiers serve them directly. They favor the Pill over the Hammer and the ship. Noteworthy Members Cosplay King - The Hammer - Asian Branch - Japan Chapter - Financial Department Darth Gregori - The Hammer - Asian Branch - Japan Chapter - Security Department Category:Villain Teams Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Groups Category:HLF